Picking up the Pieces
by Marorin5
Summary: What if DBZ followed Toriyama's first ideas...and Krillin killed Vegeta on Earth? Now that the Prince of all Saiyans' gone there is no other threat to Earth. But, there is still a problem: most of the Z-Fighters died in battle, including Piccolo, which means: no Dragon Balls, no chance to bring everyone back to life. Is there any hope left now? Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Aftermath of Battle

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY! It's Marorin5 here! With another story.**

**_Summary: What if DBZ followed Toriyama's first ideas...and Krillin killed Vegeta on Earth? Now that the Prince of all Saiyans' gone there is no other threat to Earth. But, there is still a problem: most of the Z-Fighters died in battle. Now that Piccolo died, it means Kami died too and the Dragon Balls are gone... What will the remaining Z-Fighters do now? Will they give up on reviving their friends? Or...will a green planet called Namek make the difference? Follow the Z-Fighters as they struggle to turn everything back to normal, by picking up the pieces the battle with the Saiyans have left..._ **

**Let me explain here please. This is not exactly a story I plan on updating frequently, but I had it in my mind and decided to give it a shot. Let's say it is so that you get entertained while waiting for me updating my other stories.**

**Probably many people won't like this plot-line. But still, give it a chance. I don't know if you know, but Toriyama intended to kill Vegeta on Earth, but because the fans liked him so much he decided to make him stay. So, that got me thinking, what if the fans never pressured Toriyama to keep Vegeta? This is based on that, on how would the Z-Fighters struggle to get their lost friends back. As Piccolo's gone they'd still have gone to Namek to get the Dragon Balls, but no Frieza. From what I know Frieza and his goons were made to make Vegeta look weak, so they will not appear on this story.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love Vegeta. But sometimes we hafta vary a bit, right? **

**This is more centered on the emotional part, on what the Z-Fighters felt. In my opinion DB and DBZ show the action, but mostly skips emotional family/friends scenes. It makes me think that that is why people tend to think things like Goku being a bad father and husband. Well, in the 3 years before the androids arrival we know they train, but I'm pretty sure Goku made it up to Chi-Chi and Gohan as well, but they didn't show it. The only episode made for the three years of training was "Goku's Ordeal" (hilarious episode, by the way) that was filler. I'm sure if there where episodes made based on the 3 years there would not only be training but family and friends bonding, so yeah. Of course, everyone has their own opinion about the matter. **

**As said before, I don't really plan on updating this frequently, I mean with "Who Will Fight Who?" and "Getting Together For A Promise" it's gonna be kinda hard. But I'll do my best. Although I'll focus more on the two mentioned stories, especially "Getting Together For A Promise".**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm writing on a computer stories instead of turning them into anime, how would I own?**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**/Telepathy/ **

**I hope you enjoy reading this, folks!**

* * *

**_Picking Up The Pieces_**

_By Marorin5_

* * *

In a rocky -and pretty much destroyed- area were two badly hurt Saiyan warriors: one pure good, one pure bad. They were not the only ones there; there was an unconscious and naked Saiyan-Human half-breed boy and two Humans, both hurt, but able to walk nonetheless.

The evil Saiyan who went by the name Prince Vegeta started to crawl over to his pod he had just called in hopes of escaping. His pride was torn into pieces. Being defeated but such weaklings, such a shame! How could he? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, the strongest warrior in the universe! No one could stop him! How did he come to this?

The bald human noticed the one he and his friends been preparing to fight for an entire year. It was thanks to him their peaceful lives became a nightmare just now. Seeing his friends being killed...right in front of his eyes. He turned his head and saw the other coward human called Yajirobe's sword and decided to give it a go, and end everything now and there. No hesitation.

The man named Krillin grabbed the sword and slowly but steady made his way to the escaping Prince. He would normally show mercy to such a beaten up guy...but not him. No. Not after he had done. Enough tears were cried. Enough blood was bled. It was time to stop this, not for the sake of Earth, but the sake of the entire Universe as well.

While the 25 years old earthling walked, a 24 years old beaten, bloody and motionless Saiyan raised on Earth watched his good ol' best friend as he got nearer the Saiyan Prince.

Saiyan…That was something the man named Goku didn't want to be, but he was nonetheless. He couldn't believe it yet. Although it was true he was always…_different_ from everybody else he'd known, he never thought he was _that _different. And Goku hated it. Being a member of a blood-thirsty killer alien race… Being one of _them_…

Goku pulled the thought to the back of his head. He'll always be an earthling. No matter what. He eyed the almost dead escaping Prince. He, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, was by far the strongest opponent he'd faced. Not even the Kaio-ken x4, not even the Spirit Bomb. Maybe he could…

No. He wouldn't. He knew his love for fighting was in his blood. But, he wouldn't risk the lives of Chi-Chi, Gohan and all his friends. No way. As much as he wanted to keep Vegeta alive so he could fight him again, it could be dangerous and fatal. Kami knows how many lives he had just saved by letting this man die.

This time, there was no mercy. Maybe with Piccolo, but Goku had sensed the Piccolo of now was not as evil as his father. He was not. The fact Piccolo had thrown his own life away to save _his _(Goku's) son told Goku enough.

Krillin got nearer the Saiyan Prince. Goku and Yajirobe's eyes on him. He finally got where Vegeta was. The Saiyan was making his last effort to get into his ship. All to fail…

Raising the sword, which shined because of the sun, Krillin spat, "You think you're gettin' away from 'ere like this? Like nothin' has happened? I think not."

Vegeta just tried harder to get into his pod.

"You ain't gettin' away, buddy," Krillin proceed. "Not after what you've done. Kami knows how many lives we're savin' by killin' you." He took a deep breath, "For Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo, who had died on the battlefield with honor tryin' to kill you. For Bulma, Master Roshi and all of our friends who have suffered for the losses we have had today. For all the innocent people that had died or lost their loved ones. For Gohan, Yajirobe and myself, for givin' everythin' we've got to help to defeat you. And for Goku, for comin' back from the dead to fight you without hesitation although you come from the same race." The sword shone as it was raised as high as the bald man could. Then Krillin, with all the energy he had left, got the sword right into the Prince's heart. After that, he checked on the body. It was pale, motionless.

He was dead.

Krillin sighted in relief. "It's over," he said to himself. "It's over!" he exclaimed loudly, a grin in his face. "Goku! It's over! We did it! He's dead! Vegeta's dead!" Krillin exclaimed almost singing to his best friend.

Goku managed to smile. "Yeah…" he said weakly. But then a frown came to his lips, as he remembered he and Krillin were not the only ones on the battlefield. "K…Krillin… W-Where's…Gohan?"

"Gohan…?" Krillin repeated looking the boy with his eyes. Then he saw the unconscious but very much alive body of his pal's son. He went were the boy was and got him up in his arms. "No worries. He's jus' unconscious."

"B…Bring 'im here…P-Please…" Goku said. Krillin did as told and carried the boy to his father.

"Hey? Nobody's gonna help me 'ere? Jeez, how rude. Sure, the swordsman 'ere doesn't need help, does he?" Yajirobe complained as he got from the position of being upside down against a rock to a sitting position.

Krillin took a seat next to Goku, Gohan still on his arms. "Today it's been one hell of a crazy day, hasn't it?"

Goku nodded, or at least he tried. "Yeah…but it's all over…" Silence once again. "Krillin? Want me t' confess somethin'?"

"Confess?" Krillin asked. "What're ya talkin' about?" Krillin asked.

"Well… I…" Goku started to say. "I…thought of lettin' Vegeta live."

"WHAT?!" Krillin yelled. "You. Thought. WHAT?!"

"It's not 'cause…he's from my r-race or somethin', I-I swear! It just…" Goku looked down. "It just…that he's…by far…th' strongest opponent I have ever fought. Not even the Kaioken x4, or the Spirit Bomb defeated 'im."

"Yeah, well. He truly was a pain in the ass," Krillin stated. Goku let out a little laugh. Krillin laughed also, but then frowned. "But that gives me more questions, why did y'wanted to keep 'im alive?"

"Well…to have a rematch, of course!"

"Rematch?"

"Yeah!" Goku confirmed. "He was by far my strongest opponent… I can't help but t' think how cool it would've been t' fight 'im again."

Krillin laughed, understanding Goku's wish to keep Vegeta alive. "Damn, Goku! You never change, d'ya?!"

Goku laughed a bit, "Nope!" he said jokingly and then frowned, "But that woulda mean t' keep Chi-Chi an' Gohan in danger. I don't want that, y'know? This was bad enough…"

Krillin smiled, it was obvious his friends cared about his wife and son. "Y'sure love 'em, don't you?"

"Me? 'Course I do." Goku said smiling, but then his expression changes to a little afraid one, "But, Chi-Chi's gonna kill me."

"Huh? Kill you? Why?" Krillin asked. "I mean, can she be mad at you? Okay, fine. You died an' stayed dead for a year, but for everyone's sakes! Same goes for this kiddo 'ere," Krillin said looking at the boy in his arms, "So why she'll be angry?"

"You don't know Chi-Chi as well as I do."

"Well, yeah, I have no doubt one that. But—" Krillin was cut short when hearing something getting near them. "Aw, great! Now what?!" Krillin demanded almost irritated. Although they claimed victory he was not really happy about this day. Not when knowing…his friends…

Krillin pulled the painful thought to the back of his head, and tried to figure out who it was. He laughed loudly along with Goku when recognizing the airship as Bulma's capsule 192.

"Yo! Hello there! Krillin! Goku!" Master Roshi exclaimed, looking down from the airship's windows to his two beaten up ex-pupils and unconscious boy.

The airship landed smoothly near the three warriors. The only thing that made noise was a call, "Gohan!"

"Chi-Chi," Goku said, recognizing Chi-Chi's tone of voice.

"What are you waiting for?! My baby needs me! Open that door!" Chi-Chi yelled. The door slowly opened up showing a grinning Master Roshi.

"Hey—" Roshi greeted but was interrupted by Chi-Chi pushing him out of her way, making him fall on the ground. "Gohan! My baby!" Chi-Chi cried out.

"Uh-oh…" Goku said with some fear as he saw his wife running to him like a mad bull. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he found Chi-Chi jumping over him and to Krillin. "W-W-W-Wait! Chi-Chi!" Krillin stammered feeling a little bit scared. Chi-Chi got to him and almost aggressively got Gohan out of the short bald man's arms, pushing him in the process.

"Gohan! Are you okay?! My little baby! What have those monsters done to you?!" Chi-Chi cried hugging her son.

"I knew that'll happen…" Goku commented with a sweat-drop looking at his wife. Krillin was beside him in a sitting position thanks to Chi-Chi's push. He looked shocked by Chi-Chi's strength. _'Well, she is Goku's wife.' _Krillin reminded himself.

"Chi-Chi," Krillin said trying to get the attention of the housewife. He was completely ignored. "Chi-Chi," he tried again. Ignored. "CHI-CHI!" Krillin yelled, salting the worried mother. "Finally!" Krillin exclaimed, happy that he managed to get her attention. "Listen Chi-Chi. Gohan's fine. He's just unconscious but there's no mortal danger t' 'im, I swear." Krillin pointed at Goku, "I don't wanna worry ya, Chi-Chi. But Goku there, on the other side, is in pretty bad shape. He fought Vegeta alone an' was crashed by a giant monkey for goodness sakes! I know Gohan's your son an' all, but I think you shoulda go take care of Goku, too. He _is _your husband after all."

Chi-Chi sighted, she was worried about Goku, but mad at him too, "If it wasn't for him my baby would have never gotten into this mess!" she cried.

"Actually, darlin'," her dad, the Ox-King said beating Krillin to say something. "Goku wasn't the one who involved Gohan into this. Remember what the others told us? It was Piccolo who did. Goku was already dead."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "Goku was pretty surprised to see Gohan was in the fight."

"You see?" Ox-King asked.

"But he still let him fight!" Chi-Chi argued.

"Actually," Krillin started, "Goku told us t' go t' Kame House in order to be safe. But in midway we sensed Vegeta's Ki go up. Gohan got worried 'bout Goku and rushed back t' th' battle, with me behind. When we arrived we ended up bein' involved in battle once again."

"...What?" Chi-Chi asked as if she hadn't heard well. "Goku...told Gohan to go away...but Gohan was the o-one who returned to b-battle?" she stammered.

"Yup."

Chi-Chi gasped. She blamed Goku for getting her son involved in this mess. But, it seems it was Piccolo who first involved him and then Gohan involved himself. Not Goku.

"I'm goin' to see Goku," Krillin said and walked to where Goku was with Bulma, Launch (blonde), Oolong, Puar, Roshi and Korin.

"See? it wasn't Goku's fault, hon," Ox-King pointed out. "Ya better go take care o' 'im, Chi. For ya it has been tough, I know. But you're not th' only one affected. It has been tough for everyone, includin' Goku. He learned he's not human as he always believed, but from a blood-thirsty killer race. Then he died tryin' to protect Gohan form his own brother. Then, trained for a year in Other World, bein' separated from ya, Gohan an' all the others in the process. Then returns, only to find out almost all his friends, the ones he cares of, the ones he grew up with are dead. How must he felt? Chi, you're not the only one that suffered here."

Chi-Chi stayed quiet. She had only though on how worried and how sad _she _was and not how worried and sad the others were, including Goku. She never thought that way. It would have been hard for her being like there too.

"Ya better go see Goku," Ox-King suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded and slowly made her way to where her husband was.

"WHAT?! I-It's a joke. You're j-just kiddin', ain't you Goku?" Chi-Chi overheard Bulma. "I-I mean, there were 4 of you alive. You, Krillin Gohan an'..."

"Me." Yajirobe glared. "Ain't ya happy to see me alive?"

"No!" Bulma cried, "Not in this case!" she cried hitting the man repeatedly. "Goku! Please tell me you're kiddin'! Please!"

"I wish I was, B..." Chi-Chi heard her husband's weak voice say. "But it's true. Now...t-that P-Piccolo's gone...t-that means K-Kami's...gone too...A-An' that m-means...no...Dragon Balls..."

"N-No...It can't be...I-It can't be!" Bulma denied.

"N-N-No!" Puar cried.

"Y-Ya mean...we can't bring Tien an' all the others...back to life?!" Launch asked shocked.

Krillin shook his head, "We can't..."

"No...It can't be...That means...Yamcha..." Bulma stammered. "NO!" she cried.

Chi-Chi watched the scene with sadness in her eyes. _'They have also suffered,'_ she said to herself. She saw as Bulma cried deseparatly. As Puar and Oolong hugged each other crying. As Launch although she was in her bad form cried silently still denying. He eyed Krillin, he had tears in his eyes. Master Roshi had a seriousness in his face Chi-Chi never thought he'd see on the old man. She saw the cat, Master Korin looking down on the floor in shame and sadness. She saw that even Yajirobe looked bothered. Then she eyed Goku. He was really beaten up. She looked at his face and saw he also had some few tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

_"For ya it has been tough, I know. But you're not th' only one affected. It has been tough for everyone, includin' Goku. He learned he's not human as he always believed, but from a blood-thirsty killer race. Then he died tryin' to protect Gohan form his own brother. Then, trained for a year in Other World, bein' separated from ya, Gohan an' all the others in the process. Then returns, only to find out almost all his friends, the ones he cares of, the ones he grew up with are dead. How must he felt? Chi, you're not the only one that suffered here."_

Chi-Chi looked to the floor. Her father was right. She walked up to Goku as everyone else was occupied lamenting their friends deaths. "Goku?" she asked.

Goku looked up. "Chi..." he said. "Sorry...for...involvin' Gohan...i-into this..."

"It was not your fault," she said surprising Goku. He was expecting an anger outburst but not that. "I'm sorry I just ignored you and jumped over you. And I'm sorry about your friends."

Goku looked down, "Their deaths can't be helped...Not this time..." he said quietly.

"I know..." Chi-Chi admitted.

Bulma and Launch were still crying, attacking Yajirobe verbally, swearing and wishing he was dead instead of Piccolo.

"Hey," Korin said breaking the argument and gaining everyone's attention. "We need to get the heroes here medical attention."

Everyone nodded. "But, what are we gonna do with him?" Yajirobe asked, pointing Vegeta's dead body.

"Let's take 'im," Roshi suggested. "If any other finds 'im, it'll be a problem. 'Sides, that way we can learn more 'bout 'im."

They nodded and got the Prince's body in a refrigerator coffin. They all went back to the ship quietly. Master Roshi, Krillin and Yajirobe carried Goku onto the ship, careful not to hurt him. Roshi drove the airship as Bulma was still crying. They were mostly quiet.

"Stop here," Krillin said. "Let's get the others bodies."

"Why? The Dragon Balls are gone," Launch said sadly.

"Yeah...But I think...there is a slim chance...of bringin' everyone back."

"What?!" everyone asked.

"I'll explain later, let's get the bodies first."

They got down and picked the bodies up. The bodies of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo were put on refrigerator coffins, there was nothing left of Chiaotzu left to preserve. They continued the trip, this time Bulma was driving.

"They were so brave..." Krillin said. "They gave it all...They did..." Krillin said quietly.

Not long after, Gohan started to wake up. "Huh? Where...?" the boy asked.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily.

"Mom? Is that you?" Gohan asked, surprised to see his mom.

"Yes! It's me baby! It's mommy!" she exclaimed, hugging the child thigh.

"Gohan! We did it!" Krillin exclaimed. "We killed the Saiyan!"

"We did?!" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah ya did kid! An' if it weren't fo' yer help that friggin' bastard woulda not been killed. Ya sure are a hero, kiddo!" Launch congratulated. Chi-Chi was about to complain about the language Launch used with the boy but Bulma beat her to it.

"Yeah! Way to go Gohan! You're a hero just like your dad!" she exclaimed.

Gohan smiled, but then frowned. Bulma mentioned someone Gohan haven't seen since he woke up. What happened while he was out? He didn't die did he...?

Gohan looked around the whole ship for an answer. "Where's my Dad?" he asked.

"I'm righ' here, Gohan..." Goku's weak voice said. Gohan looked behind the sofa he and his mother were sitting in and saw his beaten, but very much alive father. His grin widened. "Daddy! You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. An' thanks to you, son. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now. I'm proud o' ya," Goku said. Both, he and Gohan started to laugh, with no reason at all. Maybe just 'cause they were alive. Or maybe for another reason. The father-son duo just continued laughing as everyone smiled at them.

"Krillin," Roshi spoke up. "Y'said there was hope on bringin' everyone back. Whatdyya mean by that?"

"Well, y'see Master," Krillin started. "The two Saiyans we fought learned 'bout the Dragon Balls from Goku's brother. They came here to wipe out all Earth's population and then use the Dragon Balls to wish whatever they wanted t' wish. Well, when fightin' us, they recognized Piccolo bein' a Namek. Then Vegeta pointed out that if they went to Namek they may find even more powerful Dragon Balls."

"Yeah! That's right!" Gohan remembered. "They said that Namekians had th' power to fabricate som' kind o' mysterious balls!" he exclaimed.

"Gohan...?" Chi-Chi asked quietly. Since when her son didn't speak with proper grammar? The, some, of. Not th', som', o'. Chi-Chi guessed that being with Goku's friends and Piccolo did that to him, and Gohan doesn't seem to even notice!

"Yeah! So that's means that if someone goes t' Namek, we can bring everyone back!" Launch exclaimed.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted, except Chi-Chi who just smiled and a frowning Bulma.

"Ehem," she said. "Can you explain me _how _are we supposed to know where Namek is?" she asked. Everyone fell quiet.

"Don'tcha worry. I got that covered." Goku smiled. "King Kai! King Kai! Can you hear me?" he called.

/Yeah, I can indeed hear you, Goku./ King Kai responded. Everyone looked shocked.

"Uh...Am I th' only one who's hearin' that?" Gohan asked.

"No, kid. You're not. I'm hearin' that too," Bulma said.

"So that's King Kai?" Roshi asked.

"King Kai, we need t' know where Namek is. D'ya happen t' know?" Goku asked.

/Yeah, well. You won't like this...but Namek years ago had a climate shift./ King Kai informed.

"Wait! You mean there are no more Nameks?!" Bulma asked, losing hope.

/Let's see.../ King Kai said. Everyone stayed quiet until King Kai spoke again, /There are!/ he exclaimed. /There are about a 100 Nameks alive and well!/ he exclaimed.

Everyone's faces lit up. "Good! Now the location, King Kai! Tell us where it is!" Goku said excitedly.

/Let's see here.../ King Kai said. /Okay, I found it. Namek's in the coordinates 9045XY, guys./

"Wait! 9045XY?!" Bulma asked. "Oh no... Master Roshi, mind takin' the controls a bit?"

"Um, not at all." Roshi got control of the ship as Bulma grabbed a calculator. Meanwhile everyone else talked about bringing the others back to life. Bulma, after calculating something, interrupted the conversation, "An' how d'ya plan t' get there, huh?"

"Well, on a spaceship." Krillin shuggered.

"Well, there's a lil' problem, pal."

Korin frowned, "Problem?"

Bulma nodded. "I've just calculated how long it would take us goin' to that planet with Capsule Corp.'s greatest spaceship, and it would take us..." she lifted the calculator so that everyone saw, "...just about 4339.2516 years."

"Woah, that's sure a long time..." Gohan commented the obvious.

"Great! Now what?!" Launch asked. Everyone stayed silent, until Goku spoke.

"Well, we could always use my brother's ship," he paused, "Uh, no. Gohan destroyed it last time."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Whoops..."

"...But there's always Vegeta's space pod!" Goku exclaimed. "And the bald guy's! And mine! I don't think I came swimming t' Earth, y'know? It must be somewhere near Grandpa's ol' hut!"

Everyone's faces lit up. "Yeah!" Bulma exclaimed, "You're right! If we get those pods Dad and I may build a spaceship to go to Namek!"

King Kai nodded, /Saiyans space pods were the last technology. If you manage to build a ship based on them, you'll be able to get to Namek in just a few months!/ he exclaimed.

Everyone started to cheer. They laughed celebrating there was possibility on bringing everyone back. Then everyone, in unison stopped laughing, had dead serious looks on their faces, pointed their fingers forward and exclaimed "NAMEK! HERE WE COME!" Then they all started laughing again.

There was still hope!

* * *

**There! First chapter up. As I said before I'm not planning to update that frequently, so please be patient. Tell me what you think with a review. I'll really appreciate it. And Vegeta will too.**

**Vegeta: What! Woman, I won't!**

**Yes you will.**

**Vegeta: No! Why would I? In this story I'm fuckin' dead!**

**Yeah...Sorry 'bout that Veggie-chan, but that doesn't mean I don't like you!**

**Bulma: "Don't like him"?!**

**I mean as a character! Really! Believe me Bulma. Would I make you and 'Geta a couple if I liked him for my mate?**

**Bulma: No you wouldn't... Okay, I believe you.**

**Thanks! And as I said before please review, folks!**

**Bulma: Yeah!**

**Vegeta: Hmph.**

**Until next time! SEE YA!**


	2. Hospital and Promises

**HELLO, PEOPLE! It is Marorin5 and I am back with a new chapter! Yay! ;D**

**Sorry I took so long. You have no idea how long I've been working with this chapter. One moment I was in full inspiration and the other moment all the inspiration faded away. And also, as I said in the first chapter, I was concentrated on my other stories. I actually finished "Who Will Fight Who?"! And I started its sequel called "Who Will Fight Who: Junior Version". Say, not very creative, but it is something! Please go check 'em out! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? It is kinda obvious. *Sights* I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. I only own my ideas and fan fictions. Hee hee.**

**I apologize for any gramar mistake. I'm still learning english!**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, folks! ^^**

* * *

The gang finally arrived to Wukong Hospital. Making Goku, Krillin and Gohan stay still in order to treat their injuries was not an easy job. Goku's pained screams when the Doctors treated his wounds left by the battle against Vegeta literally drained the colors out of Gohan and Krillin, who tried to ignore it. The Doctors just wondered how the hell did this man get so hurt, but shrugged it off.

"Next patient, please!" the nurse called when finally finishing with poor Goku's wounds.

"U-Uh. Hey! Don't you worry 'bout me! I think I'm alrigh' now!" Krillin said nervously and ran off.

"Yeah! Me too!" Gohan said and ran after his father's best friend.

Their attempt failed as Chi-Chi and Master Roshi carried them to be treated anyways. After that, the four already treated survivors of the battle where in their recovery room.

"Aw! I'm sure glad Gohan an' I will only be 'ere for about ten days!" Krillin exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, you guys are lucky. You're gonna be free from 'ere in no time, but me… The doc there said I gotta be here for four months!" Goku said smiling.

"Don't worry, Goku. We'll have some Senzus ready in a matter of a month!" Korin said smiling.

"Aw, well. The docs didn't even let me stay 'ere fo' a damn day!" Yajirobe complained angrily.

"As if you were so hurt," Korin said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Yajirobe shot back. "I helped in that battle if ya hadn't noticed!"

"Oh really? 'Mr. Vegeta-sama, I really admire you an' I was hopin' we could be friends!'" Krillin said imitating Yajirobe. "If that's helpin', ya sure did!" he joked. Everyone laughed.

"HEY!" Yajirobe said angrily. "I cut that dude's tail! If it weren't fo' me y'all 'ere woulda been dead!"

"Well, we gotta admit that's true," Goku admitted.

"YOU GUYS!" Bulma shouted bursting into the room smiling.

"Hm?" Roshi asked looking at the woman. He compared on how Bulma used to look and how Bulma looked now. She used to have her hair neatly in a ponytail and now she had it as if she had been in the wildness for the night. "Oh, it's Bulma," he acknowledged. "I thought it was som' sexy nurse that came 'ere."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Master. Very funny," Bulma replied annoyed. "But, anyways! Dad an' I analyzed Vegeta's ship. It's a pretty surprisin' tech, I tell ya! We might make a ship based on it but it's gonna take time."

"Have you found my ship?" Goku asked, feeling somewhat awkward for asking that.

"Not yet. We ain't looked for it yet. But we'll find it," Bulma said smiling. "If my calculations are correct, we may get that ship ready in about a month or so."

"In a month or so?!" Goku asked. "Yes! The Senzus will be out in a month! I'll by fine by that time! Who knows?! I may go!"

"That's what I wanna know. Who'll come? I guess I'll hafta go 'cause I hafta control the ship. But whom else?" Bulma asked. She turned to her hospitalized best friend, "Goku! You wanna go?"

"'Course I wanna!" Goku said smiling, without noticing Chi-Chi's upset frown.

"Alright then! This gonna be jus' like ol' times! Huntin' the Dragon Balls, both o' us!" Bulma said nostalgic.

"Hey! I wanna come too!" Krillin said smiling. "Don't wanna miss th' fun!"

"Y'know? I wanna go too!" Launch said smirking. "Ain't stayin' here doin' nothin'."

"Me too! I wanna help revive Yamcha!" Puar said smiling confidently.

"Y'know? I'm usually a coward an' all, I admit. But this time, I wanna go!" Oolong said smiling. "I mean, what could happen?"

"Well, if y'all goin', then I am too!" Roshi declared. "I may be ol' but I still wanna have adventures!"

"Are you sure, Master?" Turtle asked.

"'Course I am!" Roshi said.

"Wish I could go, but I can't," Korin said. "You're going too, Yajirobe?"

"No. No way. This was enough fo' me," Yajirobe said, arms crossed.

"I knew it," Korin said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yajirobe asked.

"Nothin'," Korin said.

"I…" Gohan started to say, hesitantly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Gohan? Do you have a tummy ache?" Chi-Chi asked going where her son was.

"I…I…I wanna go with 'em too!" Gohan admitted.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief.

"T-That's right! I wanna go to Namek, t-to help bring Piccolo back!" Gohan admitted clutching his bed covers.

"T-T-To bring P-Piccolo back?!" Chi-Chi asked. "You want to bring _him _back?!"

Gohan nodded. "He died tryin' to protect me! I think it's my turn to help him!" the child said. "Besides, it's not like I'm goin' alone. Daddy and the others will go too! I'll be just fine!"

"And what about _me, _huh?!" Chi-Chi asked. "You want to leave me alone again?! You and Goku were gone for an entire year! And now you're both leaving again!"

"…Chi-Chi," Goku spoke up. The housewife looked at him. "We may leave, but you can leave too."

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"Everyone's goin' t' Namek. Includin' Gohan and I. Then why don't you go, too?" Goku asked.

"Me? Go?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi!" Ox-King grinned. "I think that's a great idea! You won't be alone if you do that!"

Chi-Chi started thinking. They were right. Again. "Oh, fine," she said. "I'm going." Goku and Gohan's faces lit up in a smile. "But what about you, Dad?" she asked the Ox-King.

"Me? Oh, I won't go," Ox-King answered. "I have a kingdom to take care of!"

"Well. I think it's decided then," Goku said smiling. "In some months, everythin's gonna be back to normal."

.oO0Oo.

"Yeah! You should have seen 'im!" Krillin exclaimed with a giant grin. "That Saiyan was comin' to kill Gohan and me at full speed, but Goku managed to stop 'im before he could! I swear I didn't even see when Goku attacked him!"

The gang where siting on the hospital room. The four survivors where telling the battle against the Saiyans. The good parts, not when their friends died. The parts when they actually had a chance to win the battle.

Gohan nodded excitedly, "Yeah! It was with some technique, right? How was it called again, Dad?"

"Kaio-ken," Goku smirked. "Really does the trick. Almost killed myself 'cuz the strain was way too big for my body but it was worth it."

"K-Killed?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh, yeah," Goku said sheepishly. "King Kai said I couldn't use over Kaio-ken x2, but Vegeta exceeded even that, so I ended up usin' Kaio-ken x3 and then Kaio-ken x4. How I survived? Dunno."

"Woah!" Gohan exclaimed with admiration shining in his black eyes. "You're so cool, Dad! You gotta teach me that technique someday!"

"Yeah! What 'bout me? I wanna learn it, too!" Krillin joined in. He along Gohan saw the technique with his own eyes and he would not mind learning it.

Goku chuckled, "Maybe."

"Or what 'bout the Spirit Bomb?!" Gohan asked excitedly. "I also wanna learn that!"

"Hell yeah!" Krillin exclaimed.

Goku laughed, "Wait! Which you wanna learn? Kaio-ken or Spirit Bomb?"

"Both!" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed in unison.

"Oh man. Well, I'd teach you, if I could actually move! Can't even move a finger here, I swear! I should go to a museum or somethin' 'cuz I look like a mummy!" Goku joked. Everyone laughed.

"No kiddin', little bro!" Bulma laughed.

"Well, it's not really such a bad thing," Chi-Chi pointed out and everyone looked at her, confused. "Goku's still and on one place."

Everyone laughed out loud at that while Goku laughed embarrassed.

.oO0Oo.

Ten days had passed since Goku, Krillin and Gohan arrived to the hospital. And they finally let Krillin and Gohan go from the hospital. Krillin was at Kame House with Master Roshi and Gohan was walking around the city with the Ox-King, both enjoying sweet freedom.

Considering the past few days the remaining Z-Fighters—warrior or not—had not moved from the hospital ever since the battle ended, it was quite the shock to say the only ones in the room where Goku and his wife Chi-Chi.

Goku has healed much quicker than the doctors had expected. He now only had some casts and bandages around one of his arms, his legs and his head. The doctors _did_ wonder how he had healed _so_ fast, but the only explanation they got was that Goku was simply a fast healer. They simply shrugged it off. It was less work after all!

Goku laid in his bed as he quietly saw his wife change the settings of flowers once again. These last few days they had not had time together—just them. And besides, Chi-Chi seemed more…worried, sad and distant than before. He just wanted to make her happy.

"Hey, Chi!" Goku called with that big grin of his while he sat in his bed. "What're you doin'?"

"Just changing the flowers, Goku," was her only reply. She walked next to his hospital bed.

"You've been really mad lately," Goku commented after some moments of silence.

"I have, huh? Can you expect anything else? Don't you know the crap I've been through?!" Chi-Chi asked angrily with her hands on her hips.

"…I'm sorry," Goku finally said after a little while of silence. "You must have been really lonely. But look on the bright side, Gohan an' I are here now, ain't we?"

Chi-Chi didn't answer as she was in her own world thinking.

_'You were gone for a year…'_

"...I'm tired of bein' here in this borin' hospital..."

_'It was supposed to be a reunion between friends, but…'_

"…Hopefully the Senzus will be out soon so I can get all better an' all..."

_'A new threat arrived and...'_

"…I need to train to get my abilities back, 'cause they're gonna get rusty..."

_'You… You died…!'_

A second latter she had both of her arms wrapped around Goku's waist and her face was buried in his chest, her eyes watering.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked in shock by her sudden action. He wrapped his arms around her form as she sobbed into his chest. "Hey…Chi…Don't cry…"

"I-It was awful, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried. "I thought you stayed with Gohan on Kame House with your friends for the night, and the next day when I went to get you both back, I found out you sacrificed to kill your own brother and Gohan was kidnapped by that green monster Piccolo!"

Goku made a mental note to tell his wife about Piccolo's change of heart. "Chi…I know it was hard…" he said. "Stayin' a year alone on Mount Paozu… I'm sorry all that happened. I really wanted to be with you when I was in Other World but there was no other choice. I had though Gohan was with you but then I found out Piccolo trained him. Guess it was for the best. By the way, didn't my friends take care of you? I had asked 'em that before I died."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Well, yes. Bulma and Launch did come sometimes to see how I was doing and Dad was always there, but it wasn't the same as being with you and Gohan."

"I know, Chi… But no worries," Goku said smiling softly. "When we heal, we'll go to Namek an' bring our friends and the people who died back. And then, there will be no other threat. We'll be together just like the old times again."

"Promise me?" Chi-Chi asked looking him into the eyes.

"Yeah, I promise," Goku said, placing a tender kiss on Ch-Chi's forehead.

.oO0Oo.

Bulma wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighted. Then she continued to work on their new ship. The Capsule Corporation's heiress had been working on this ship along her father and other mechanics for hours now. But while her father and the other scientists took breathers, she didn't take any, despite everyone telling her to do so. Whenever her father, mother or anyone else told her to rest, she answered:

"Had Yamcha, Goku, Gohan an' all the others rested in their battle against the Saiyans? No. No, they didn't. So, I am not goin' to, either."

The battle against the Saiyans had been ruthless and bloody. An entire city gone… Four Z-Fighters passed away trying to protect the planet—and one person passed away because of one of the warriors' death—, and other four came back injured. Those Saiyans were ruthless monsters. It was hard to believe Goku was one of them too…

No, he wasn't. If Goku refused to believe it then so will she and so will everyone. After all, Goku completely ignored his heritage and identity as 'Kakarot' and decided to fight as Son Goku from Earth.

Bulma sighted. They had lost so much against the battle against the Saiyans. Including Yamcha…

Bulma closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling as an image of her long-haired, scarred boyfriend flashed in her mind. He was her first love. They had been together since they were sixteen and up to now. And he died trying to save them all…

Bulma concentrated more on her work. When the spaceship was finished, and Goku was better, they would all shoot out towards Namek in order to get the Dragon Balls and get everyone back to life. And she knew they would.

"Hold on, Yamcha," Bulma whispered to the air. "We will bring you back. That's a promise."

* * *

**So, there it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;D Now, it is time to answer the reviews!**

**_Full Power: _****Glad you enjoyed it! I love your story "Second Chance", so the fact you're actually interested in this story this is an honor xD. I'm gonna listen to your recommendation and start putting telepathy in italics when I use it. Thanks a lot for reviewing! **

**_some dude: _****Yup. I can't remember so well where but I do remember reading that Toriyama intended to kill Vegeta on Earth. Apparently, fans liked Vegeta despite of how short his appearance had been in comparison with Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, etc. So, Toriyama decided to let him stay. But, as he did not like Vegeta, he made him as a weakling on Namek. When he died in Namek, as you said, it was supposed to be permanent, but fans just liked him so much Toriyama once again let him stay. Things like that also happened with other characters, like Goku for example. When Planet Namek exploded Toriyama intended that Goku died there as a hero and that his friends and family were not able to bring him back, but in the end Goku did come back as he did not die and instead managed to escape to Yadrat. This again happened for the Majin Buu Saga, Gohan was supposed to be the main character. Goku's death at the Cell Games was an attempt to make Gohan the main character, and Goten was created to replace Goku. But the fans wanted Toriyama to bring him back. When Gohan went back to Earth to fight Majin Buu in his Ultimate Form and Goku said goodbye, Goku was supposed to stay dead. But, Toriyama felt Gohan did not fit on the 'kill Majin Buu and save Earth' job so he brought Goku back, as well as Vegeta who was killed by Majin Buu. But, anyways, thanks a lot for reading the story and reviewing!**

**_karthik9: _****Thank you! I'm glad you liked this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you enjoy future updates as well. **

**_jonathan: _****¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Jejeje. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó mi historia! ¿Que quién se quedará con Bulma, preguntas? ¿Que si se le despertarán los sentimientos por Gokú? Vaya, vaya, al parecer te gusta la pareja de Gokú y Bulma, ¿no? Uy, en eso no estamos de acuerdo porque a mí me gusta mucho Gokú/Milk y además yo veo que Gokú y Bulma tienen una relación de hermanos, aunque no tengo nada contra la gente que les gusta esa pareja jajaja. Pero bueno, te daré una pista de quién será la pareja de Bulma. Yo sigo las parejas que Don Akira Toriyama creó, así que ¿quiénes eran las únicas dos personas que han sido parejas oficiales de Bulma? Yamcha y Vegeta, ¿no? A mí, la verdad, me gustan ambas parejas: Vegeta/Bulma y Yamcha/ Bulma, pero prefiero Vegeta/Bulma. Yo diría que soy una de las pocas personas que les gusta Yamcha y que no lo odian por ser 'débil', 'mujeriego', etc. Y, como en esta historia mataron a Vegeta y nadie lo quiere revivir porque, bueno, él es un peligro… Supongo que ya lo adivinaste ¿o no? Jajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. ****¡Te deseo mucha suerte! **

**_Damn123: _****Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**_Reviewer: _****Thanks a lot! Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**_MizuRasengan: _****Thanks for the recommendation; I'll keep it in mind. Thank you for reading this and telling me what you think!**

**There they are. Thanks for all you guys who reviewed, and for all you guys who read this. Love you all! And so does Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: What! Woman! Stop telling them that! You have no idea of what I'm thinking in the first place!**

**I can do what I want, Veggie. You ain't stopping me.**

**Vegeta: What?! Well, let's see about that, weakling! I'm going to make you pay for saying that to the readers and for killing me in this story!**

**Oh yeah? Well, I'll call Bulma!**

**Vegeta: *Stays in places and curses.***

**xD. Wives always win! Hee hee. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this. I have absolutely no idea of when I will update this story, but it will—hopefully—be soon. Please go check my other stories as well, people! You won't regret it…maybe. **

**'Til my next update, people! SEE YA! ;D**


End file.
